


Unbelievable

by wisia



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Centaurs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tim is taken for a ride and Kon is unbelievable. Inspired by datbukkit's Centaur AU drawings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [datbukkit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/datbukkit/gifts).



The woods were silent and cool in the twilight. The only sound came from the crackling of leaves under Tim’s boots. He slowed down to a leisurely pace, ears quiet and intent on listening. There was no sounds except for his, but Tim still erred on the side of caution. He didn’t want anyone following. Not when he was going there. There was a secret passageway between two large stones. It was Tim’s secret pleasure, and for that reason Tim was careful to backtrack and circle around several times before actually reaching said secret path.

As soon as he passed through, Tim jumped and screamed. Because a voice said “boo” very loudly. It turned into a full heavy laugh as Tim tried to regain his bearing.

“Kon!” Tim pressed a hand to his heart as if he could slow its beating. He glared at Kon.

“Hey,” Kon replied.

“Very funny,” Tim shot back. His heart was slowly returning to its normal steady beat.

“It is,” Kon said and stamped his hooves. He was a centaur, rare and beautiful. Though Tim thought Kon would look just as beautiful even if he wasn’t one of the few centaurs out there. He knew King Bruce would be angry at him for coming here, but it wasn’t as if the man didn’t do the same. Kon was the son of Kal, one of the few beings that claimed an alliance and friendship with the king.

“You are going to be the death of me,” Tim said and stepped closer.

“Uh huh,” Kon said, snagging Tim’s wrist and dragging him closer into a hug. “You miss me.”

“Yeah. I did. Who else can be so annoying?”

Kon snorted, and it was actually more like a neigh, but Tim was going to keep his mouth shut on that. Last time he mentioned it, Kon threw him into a pond. It took ages for his clothes to dry and make it to court as presentable as he could. The king was not happy about that.

“So,” Kon drawled, looking down at him. “How much did you miss me?”

Tim pinched Kon’s side. “Enough.”

“Ow! Tim.” Kon whined, breaking away from Tim to rub at his side. “What was that for?”

Tim shrugged. “Felt like it.”

“You know,” Kon said. “Most people when they see their beloved, they give them a kiss. Not abuse them.”

“Eh,” Tim waved a hand flippantly. “You can handle it.”

“Oh?” Kon said. “I can handle it? Well, can you handle this?”

Tim didn’t have any warnings as Kon rushed at him and swept him onto his back.

“Kon!”

“Better hang on tight!”

“Kon, you ass!” Tim shouted as he wrapped his arms tightly around Kon’s waist.

“I’m not a donkey!”

“That’s not what I mean and you know it!” He clung to Kon, hanging on for dear life as Kon galloped hard and fast. The wind was cold, whipping against Tim’s face the quicker Kon went. It was exhilarating, and Tim’s heartbeat racketed up a notch or two. He could feel Kon’s muscles working beneath him, feel every bit of strength in it. His face was pressed against Kon’s back, smooth and wide. Kon was warm in his arms, almost too much so.

“Oh my god, no.” Tim said suddenly. There was a huge log in their path, but Kon just charged faster. “You better not—“

“I can make it,” Kon replied back and Tim squeezed his eyes shut, hugging Kon even more tightly than before. It would be Kon’s own fault if he couldn’t breathe.

“Here we go!”

“Kon!”

“Woo!” Kon yelled, and they were high in the air before Kon landed over the log with a loud thud.

“Kon!”

“Hey, look! Another!”

And as Kon jumped that one, Tim couldn’t help but laugh and he was smiling into Kon’s skin. His jaw hurt from the grin. Eventually, Kon slowed to a trot as they reach a meadow. The twilight had disappeared, and stars filled the sky bright and shiny.

Kon dumped Tim onto a soft patch of grass, before settling down in front of him.

“How was that?” Kon asked.

“I handled it,” Tim replied and scooted closer. He reached a hand up to trace Kon’s jaw and pressed a quick kiss to those chapped lips.

“You’re unbelievable,” Kon sighed and kissed Tim more firmly.

“Nah,” Tim replied breaking out of the kiss. “You are.”


End file.
